Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to filament type light emitting devices and light emitting bulbs including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting bulbs have been developed in which a plurality of filament type light emitting devices are placed in a light transmitting globe. Each of the light emitting devices includes an elongated package and a plurality of light emitting diode chips mounted on the package. For both forward and backward light emission, light emitting devices arranged such that light is emitted forward may be connected in series to light emitting devices arranged such that light is emitted backward.
However, since each of the light emitting devices emits light in only one direction, an increased number of the light emitting devices are required to distribute light at desired angles.
An existing flip-chip type light emitting diode chip includes a sapphire substrate formed on the epilayers and input and output ends formed under the epilayers. Each of the input and output ends includes an electrode pad and a solder bump. The underside of the epilayers is covered with a reflective layer from which light is reflected upward. The reflective layer makes it difficult to apply the flip-chip type light emitting diode chip to a filament type light emitting device where backward light emission is required.